Outcasts
by Cybil Kitty
Summary: Ever wondered why Ruby is so different to her family? a story about Ruby's past and her real family, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**Cybil kitty**_-I wrote this because I have always wondered why Ruby doesn't want to kill people like the rest of her family, so I thought, maybe she came from somewhere else and then this little thing was born, this fanfic was orignally going to be a oneshot but then it became to long so it should be finished in two chapters, so please review, advice accepted, flames will be ignored.

* * *

"Here's yer food" Jeb, the gas haven attendant sighed while chewing on his cigar, lifting two plastic bags full of groceries onto the counter. Glancing around at the three people in the station. One of them was a small seven year old girl who carried with her a raggy stuffed bear, with the nose gone and a torn left ear.

"Yer better git outta 'ere before Lizard comes sniffing for trouble, ya know he doan take kindly to ya" Jeb said staring out the window towards the open desert. "Ya know I admire ya right? I mean, you three on yer own, when everyone else starting eating people"

"We don't need to kill to survive" A eighteen year old boy, almost an adult replied "Don't need Jupiter's help" he said, more to himself than to anyone else. The little girl walked up to her sixteen year old sister and tugged at her worn dress.

"Pick up" she whined holding her small arms out, her sister sighed and bent down wrapping her arms around the small girl and lifting her up, balancing her sister against her hip.

"You're gettin' heavy Ruby" she chuckled lightly smiling at her sister, Ruby smiled back and rested her head against the older girl's chest, listing to her heat beating. The boy came up along side them holding one bag in each hand.

"Lucy, you want me to carry her?" he asked worriedly, seeing her sister struggling with Ruby, she shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"I'm alright" she replied heading out the door of the gas station and walking out into the desert.

"Lulu is lovely, Jackie is happy, everybody's having fun all day in the sun!" Ruby cried as she sang tunelessly to herself, her older brother Jack gazed over at her and smiled.

"Nice song Ruby" he smiled at her. The trio continued walking towards the tall hills that seemed to reach the pale blue sky. Lucy began to slow down a great deal before finally stopping, panting heavily. Ruby gently slipped out of her arms onto the sandy ground, looking up at her sister with confusion.

"Lucy you ok?" Jack asked worriedly, dropping the plastic bags on the ground and walking up to his sister and placed his hand on her shoulder. She gasped, sucking in as much air in as possible as if she couldn't breath and caused herself to choke slightly.

"I-I'm fine…" she managed to wheeze out as her breathing calmed.

Years later, Ruby was told by Big Brain that her sister had been suffering from lung cancer and that it was eventually the cause of her death.

Jack gave her one more worried look before returning to the bags and picking them back up. Making their way up the hills near Jupiter's mine, even thought they weren't actually part of his clan they were allowed to live nearby since Big Mama liked them and had persuaded Jupiter to let them stay, she had even got him to offer to take them into the clan and live in the test village with his family but they had refused the offer, not wanting to live on human flesh.

Lucy stared up towards a cliff edge in fear, she pulled Ruby close to her and held her tightly, Jack looked to see what was scaring her, up on the cliff's edge a person was crouched staring down at them, the sun behind the figure made him, or her only a silhouette to the siblings.

"Its just Goggle, he ain't gonna hurt us" he reassured her.

"Goggle friend" Ruby said patting her small hand on Lucy's arm. She gave her a small glare; it wasn't a secret that Lucy didn't like any other hill dwellers.

The only people she fully trusted were Ruby and Jack, not even trusting Jeb who gave them food out of what she supposed was pity, she was sure that he would leave one day and tell everyone outside about the hill people.

Even though the clan the siblings had once belonged to never hunted and killed innocent people, they knew they couldn't leave the desert, worried the government would find them and use them for experiments, or even more weapon testing, if these people had survived in an atomic desert, they could be blown up with a different bomb to see if it would kill them.

"Hey hurry up" Lucy vaguely called to the other two hurrying her pace and quickly moving away from Goggle. Ruby gave a big smile and waved up at the man perched watching her before running to catch up with her departing siblings.

They finally made it to their 'house' that was nothing more than a large wooden shed, by which time it had began to grow dark and the sun setting created long dark shadows of the towering hills.

Opening the small door Ruby was first in and she ran over to the bed, which was only a pile of blankets and one or two worn pillows, the whole floor of the shed was covered by thin sheets and in one corner there were a dozen small bottles and old milk cartons filled with water along with some bowls, a old rusty pot and some silverware.

Everything they had had been scavenged from the cars and trailers dumped by Jupiter's clan in the craters, whenever there was a hunt they would stay far out of the way, waiting and then go to the cars to try and find anything left that was not wanted or had been over looked by the other clan.

The siblings' clan had been made up of the people who had refused to hunt humans when the clans had formed after the bomb tests and had ultimately been made outcasts by the other mutants. They had been very few in number and lived in a small cave near Hades' mines, mostly the members had been killed off by disease or in territorial disputes with other clans, and one woman had been kidnapped by Hades and then later killed.

Furious at this, the siblings' parents who were the last adults alive went to Hades' mines to release some of his females they used for breeding for revenge. Unfortunately they were discovered by Chameleon and killed.

Another difference was that unlike many other mutant clans, theirs did not wish to breed to keep they're family's bloodline to continue. The few children they did have were actually accidental, and Ruby was the last-born to the family.

And now the three were the last ones left, and mostly all on their own.

Ruby sat down on the bed, lifting up one of the blankets and placing her teddy bear gently as she tucked it in, she looked up at her older brother and sister.

"Sarah go sleep" Ruby told them pointing at the toy to confirm what she had said. Lucy shuffled in and heavily sat down grabbing one of the pillows and resting her head on it as she curled on in a ball on the bed. Jack had gone through the groceries picking out a tin of soup and gathered up the pot and headed outside to start a fire.

Ruby being scared of the dark crawled over to a large torch that sat next to the bed and switched it on, filling the small room with a little light, she looked over at her older sister and shuffled back closer to her. Ruby poked Lucy in the arm slightly waiting for a reaction, when she didn't get one she repeatedly poked the older girl.

Lucy's hand came up out of the blankets and shoved Ruby away annoyed, Ruby only moved closer and tugged on her sister's arm.

"Play" she whined, shaking her a little harder, she heard Lucy mumble something intelligible in reply before rolling over to look at Ruby.

"Ruby I'm sleepy" Lucy yawned slightly sitting up and rubbing at her large eyes tiredly. Lucy looked almost like an older version of Ruby, although she had a few different deformities. The most noticeable thing was that her skin was a dark shade of red, as if she had been out lying still in the sun for hours and it often peeled off, very much like a reptile shedding it's old skin. Like Ruby her eyes were larger than they should have been and the middle and ring finger on her left hand were fused together, though unlike Ruby, her right hand had no thumb, but the other fingers were normal.

"Go see what Jacks doin'" she told her little sister, Ruby nodded, stood up and ran out of the door. Lucy sighed and unconsciously scratched the back of her head pulling her hand away her large light green eyes widened at the sight of a small clump of her black hair wrapped around her fingers, shit, her hair really was falling out, she hadn't believed it at first but now she was sure. She was going to become hairless like Big Mama, which would be devastating since she loved her long hair, grumbling miserly she threw the clump of hair to the floor.

The door opened, letting in a blast of cold air as Jack and Ruby walked back in, the older of the two carrying a hot pot of soup, the strong smell of the food made Lucy feel nauseous and pulled the blanket up over head laying back down. Ruby watched excitedly as her older brother pored some the soup out in the small bowls.

"Here Lu" Jack said offering his sister the bowl, Lucy didn't move from her position under the blanket and mumbled something probably along to lines of 'go away'

"Eat it" he snarled at her, it really upset him to see his little sister not even attempting to eat, they hadn't had proper food in a week and if she had a hope of getting better she had to eat to build up her energy. He was all too aware that she had a dangerous illness and it scared him. There were days when she felt better and it was like how it was before she became ill, and could even run around chasing after Ruby and play games with them, on others she hardly could get out of bed, on those days he was sure she would die.

Jack like his sisters, wasn't as deformed as some of the other mutants that lurked in the desert, all things considered, he had always thought his family looked more human than any of the other clans. His deformities were minor, and mainly located in his face. His right eye was slightly bigger than the left and his ears were much smaller than they should be, he had inhumanly sharp teeth that he often used to bite people he didn't like. Jack also had dark brown eyes and dark brown chin length hair.

"Eat it" he repeated growling bearing his teeth, Lucy growled back annoyed and sat up taking the bowl from him and snatching a spoon from the floor, she shuffled back to the bed resting against the wooden wall and took small mouthfuls.

"Open up" Jack said turning to Ruby who sat next to him, holding a spoon full of soup to her mouth. She gratefully took it and let him feed her until her meal was finished. He ate himself and then lay down next to Lucy with Ruby cuddled against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cybil kitty**_- I can't believe I've finally finish! IT TOOK TOO FUCKING LONG! Ah now with that out of my system, please read! You may want to grab a drink and some snacks, it's very long, and sorry I did try to lengthen it out in two chapters.

* * *

Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly as they adjusted to the small amount of bright light that poured through the gapes between the wooden boards of the shed. He glanced down at Ruby, who was still fast asleep curled up into a ball under the blanket and then over to Lucy, she was lying on her side with her back to him.

"Lucy?" Jack asked quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently shook her trying to wake her, when she didn't respond his eyes widened in fear. "Wake up" he pleaded shaking her harder. He breathed a sigh of relief when she moaned out in protest to his waking and groggily opened her eyes, gazing up at him with large green eyes.

"Wha?" Lucy mumbled sleepily, rubbing her misshapen eyes with her fist tiredly. Jack stared down at her with a blank expression on his deformed face wondering what to say to her, if he said 'I was makin' sure you ain't dead' she surely would become upset.

"Nothin'. How you feelin?" Jack asked interestedly.

"Like shit" she answered simply and the added while in thought "Not like yesterday cause I felt better then and the day before that I felt worse than shit" she sighed with a small smile playing at her lips.

"You're stayin' in bed today" Jack told her gently stroking the side of her face with the back of his hand, she gave a small nod in agreement before resting her head back down on the pillow. Ruby had already begun to stir and opened her dark brown eyes, yawning loudly. She slowly sat up watching her two older siblings with interest.

"Lu-lu stay here again?" the little girl asked with obvious disappointment in her voice as she clutched her teddy bear closer to her body.

"Sorry Ruby sweetie, I'm tired" Lucy said from her position on the floor underneath the blankets, Ruby nodded her head in understanding and stood up, heading for the door of the shed carrying her toy along with her.

"Where are you goin'?!" Lucy demanded sitting up quickly but immediately regretting it as pain shot through her chest sending her into a coughing fit, Jack stared at her helplessly with sadness showing in his eyes, though it disappeared quickly, not wanting to make Ruby wonder why they were upset.

Even though Ruby was a little slowly than the average seven year old she could have put the pieces together and realise that something was very wrong with her beloved sister. They hadn't even told her that their parents were dead, as far as Ruby knew they had gone away for a little while so they had to live near Jupiter's clan until they came back. It caused them emotion pain when Ruby asked when their parents were coming back, something she did often, and they did not know what to tell her.

Some people could have argued that it was wrong what Jack and Lucy did by not telling their sister but they wanted to try and protect her for as long as they could, though it was inevitable that she would have to suffer the sad fate of all the mutants the lived in this seemingly cursed place, forced to hid away in the hills and hunt humans for survival.

Even though Jack tried his best to make her think otherwise, Lucy had seemingly accepted the fact that she would die soon and decided to put on a brave face on for her brother and sister, and out of some kind of twisted spite for Jupiter and some of the other mutants that had always thought of her as a scared little girl who was too frightened to kill for survival. She was going to show them that she was strong and brave by welcoming her pending death with open arms.

"Play" Ruby explained pointing towards the door giving her sister a look that clearly asked 'what's wrong with that?'

"I'll play with ya in a while, alright?" Jack asked, Ruby nodded and sat down on the wooden floor with a small thump beginning to play with her teddy bear. Her expression turned into a big unhappy pout, it was just so boring to be sitting around in the shed, she began making quite whimpering sounds, seeing that neither of her siblings were paying any attention to her she did it a little louder as if she was going to cry.

Jack sighed slightly annoyed and tore his eyes away from Lucy and turned around to look at Ruby "Ya can go out but come straight back if you see somethin'" he told her, Ruby squealed in delight as she jumped out and ran out the door, slamming it back closed loudly.

Jack turned his attention back to Lucy who appeared to be struggling to breath and shaking lightly. He shifted closer to her, watching her helplessly and completely not sure of what to do, the first thing that came to his mind was to go and get Big Mama but she really wouldn't be able to do much, her traits of caring sympathy and understanding were things that the rest of her family severely lacked but even so, she wouldn't be able to anything but try and make Lucy more comfortable. Also bringing Big Mama would most likely scare Lucy more than help her, whenever they met Lucy always had accepted the older woman's odd kindness but couldn't even bring herself to look Big Mama in the eye.

Jack mentally prepared himself encase she went limp and stopped breathing altogether, he knew it was in some way horrible to think like that but it would make it less painful if it did happen and if it didn't, it was a welcomed surprise. He let out a long sigh he didn't know he had been holding, as she seemed to relax a little and her breather calmed.

Just one more day, that's what he always hoped for in times like this where he was sure she would die, just one more day with her.

Jack gently reached down brushing some of the hair out of her sweaty face, before standing up and swiftly making his way outside, pushing open to door and shielding his eyes from the blinding sunlight with one of his hands. He found Ruby just outside, just where he had told her to be, playing in the sand, building small piles and then destroying them with glee while giggling slightly.

"What you doin?" Jack asked crouching down beside her, knowing what the answered was but deciding to involve himself in her little game.

"Play" she answered, smiling up at her big brother happily.

Jack nodded and moved closer to her and peered around feeling uneasy, even though they were living in the shadow of Jupiter's clan they still could be attacked at any time and the fact that out of the three of them he was the only one who could even try to defend them if something bad did happen. Then there was the threat of members of the neighbouring clan themselves, such as Lizard. He had most likely been told many times by his father to leave the siblings alone but he really did enjoy tormenting them, that and trying to sexually assault Lucy.

Lizard was in no way a large man like his younger brother Pluto but he was still very strong, much stronger than Jack could ever be, and if he really wanted to he knew that Lizard could easily rape his sister and he wouldn't be able to stop him. Jacked peered down at his baby sister and reached out his hand, gently rubbing her on the head fondly and feeling her tangled dark hair on his fingers. They heard Lucy coughing heavily again from inside the shed and Jack stood up and went back in to check on the ill one.

Ruby frowned; lately she had to by herself most of the time because her older siblings were too busy now, when they had lived in that cave out near Hades' clan she always had lots of people to play with her, she remembered how before when all of the adults were still alive Jack and Lucy hardly did anything at all, apart from the times when their father took Jack out and showed him how to hunt and trap coyotes, so they always had time to play with her.

A nearby scorpion caught her attention as it scurried past along the hot sand; she scrambled up and began to follow it, forgetting her brother's order to stay put. Turning a corner around a cliff base and between large boulders she watched as the scorpion crawled down into a hole and disappear, she looked around, it was nice being able to walk about freely like this instead of having to stay in one place.

She heard brisk footsteps shifting in the sand coming up behind and a large shadow fell over her, turning around a thin fearsome man who she instantly recognised as Lizard met her gaze, towering over her small frame. Staring up at his leering face she gave him a sweet smile, even though she showed that some of her teeth were already missing.

"Hey there" Lizard greeted, crouching down in front of her, extending out his gloved hand and touching her face lightly as his piercing blue eyes studied her features. Ruby clasped her own small hands over his.

"You play with me?" she asked hopefully, the evil smirk on Lizard's face grew twice as large as he nodded in reply.

* * *

Jack came back out after forcing Lucy to drink a few mouthfuls of water and watched as she fell asleep again. Scanning the area he found that Ruby had disappeared, panic gripped him as different thoughts about what could have happened to her crept into his mind.

"Ruby where are ya?!" he called desperately hoping that she was hiding from him and as soon as he called out for her she would reappear from behind a boulder smiling and giggling like she always did. When she didn't come out he panicked even more and began running around searching for her frantically.

* * *

Lizard watched from atop of a small cliff, peering down at the much younger man with amusement and an evil smile appearing on his deformed lips. Waiting until Jack had left to go in search of his missing sister, Lizard surprisingly easily made his way down to the shed, pushing the wooden door open and walking straight inside. He stood silently watching the sleeping form under the light blankets on the floor that was Lucy. Lizard grinned to himself his plan had worked perfectly. Careful of where he stepped, he moved closer.

Lucy, on hearing the door open and from the bright light being allowed in, opened her eyes dimly and stared at Lizard, it took her a few seconds to catch up with what had happened and her pale green eyes widened in fear. Lizard felt some sick delight when she sat up, fast but very awkwardly and tried to crawl away from him, which only served in sending her into another coughing fit. He liked watching her like this; he liked seeing the fear in her eyes. He didn't really plan on raping her, although it would be nice but Lizard didn't want to enrage Jupiter, as the last time he had gone too far terrorising the siblings and causing Ruby to be injured with a broken leg Jupiter had beaten the shit out of him.

He strode over and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her back towards his body, enjoying her screaming at him to go away. Since Lucy was so weak as a result of her illness Lizard had no trouble forcing her down onto her back and crawling over her, pinning her to the floor of the shed. She struggled against him furiously but only succeeded in exhausting herself. Lizard grinned, seeing that she had given up trying to fight him off and just laid motionless underneath him, possibly to scared to move or just to tired, breathing heavily with her eyes tightly closed shut.

He leaned his face closer to hers causing Lucy to turn her head to the side and away from him. Reaching down under him, Lizard pulled up the hem of her dress that was possibly light blue once, grabbed her thighs and roughly pulled them apart and ran his tongue over her face before thrusting his pelvis against hers. He smirked, feeling her shaking under him and letting out small whimpering noises in fear.

"You doan look too good, if ya came home wit' me I could make you all betta" Lizard said as he continued to dryly push himself against her. Lucy's fear was instantly replaced by anger and she glared at him heatedly. Lizard only chuckled in amusement.

"Doan be so mad, if ya behave we can both enjoy this" he teased grinning back at her.

* * *

A twenty-four year old Goggle watched as Ruby placed his hat on her head, giggling happily. Lizard had brought Ruby to him and said to watch her for a while, he knew that this was most likely all some plan his older brother had to scare Lucy again, as he was obsessed with annoying her and he sometimes referred to her as 'his toy'.

Ruby crawled over and sat in his lap, giving him an adorably smile, he wrapped an arm around her little waist and pulled her closer. Goggle adored Ruby as if she were his own baby sister, it as just such a shame that he couldn't spend more time with her seeing as both of her siblings were so over protective, especially Lucy who was scared shitless of his family.

Goggle did somewhat understand why they were frightened, his family hunted and killed people, just like Hades' clan who were the ones who killed their family, but it did annoy him because they were mutants too, why didn't they just act like it?

Didn't those people they killed deserve it? After destroying their family's homes and turning them into what they had become? So why did Lucy and Jack want to protect those evil people?

He merely shrugged not really understanding it at all and just supposed that they were strange. Looking back down at Ruby, he hoped she wouldn't grow up to be like her siblings, he knew she was too young to really understand what was going on, that and the fact that her family had kept the truth about the cannibalism from her, but he really didn't want her to grow up and fear him like the rest of her family.

After a while Jack appeared, out of breath and simply exhausted but when he saw his little sister he ran forward, most likely using the last of his energy in one last quick sprint, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hiya Jackie" Ruby smiled up at him, as if nothing was wrong at all. Jack glared at Goggle and pulled Ruby closer against his body and away from the other. Goggle noticed the hostility in the younger man's eyes but chose to ignore it and blankly looked away as if uninterested.

"Come on, gotta go" Jack said to Ruby pulling her up as he stood and began to walk away heading back down the hills holding his sister's hand in his own.

"I'd be thankful if I were you, been keepin' an eye on 'er for ya" Goggle called to Jack who didn't even look at him.

"Well I aint you" Jack growled back.

* * *

Jack pushed open the door of the shed, letting in the sunlight illuminate the tiny room and stun the two figures on the floor. The young man stared blankly, his mind not able to grasp what he was seeing, his sister sprawled on the floor on her back and Lizard towering over her, pinning her down. His deformed features twisted in hate seeing that the collar of her dress had been torn and reviled her breasts slightly and the hem of the dress had been pulled up and Lizard's hand was inside her underwear.

"WHA THE HELL DO YA THINK YER DOIN?!" Jack yelled furiously, one arm instinctively pushing Ruby behind him for safety and with the other hand he snatched the knife that had been tied his belt, holding it out in front of him threateningly.

Lizard merely gave him a nasty smirk and ignored him, lowering his face back down to Lucy's and licked her cheek while his hand continued to touch her. Jack ran forwards ready to strike him with the knife, Lizard quickly sat up and grabbed the arm holding the knife, twisting it until Jack cried out in pain and dropped the knife.

Lucy, who was still lying down out of breath, reached out for the knife that was only inches away from her but Lizard had noticed and pulled his gun out of his back pocket and aimed at her. Lucy froze staring up at him completely terrified. Lizard grinned at her before standing up, putting away the gun and casually walked out, smirking at Ruby, who was cowering in fear, huddled in the corner, on the way.

As soon as he had left, Lucy had burst out into loud sobs, wrapping her arms around herself, holding her torn clothing in place trying to cover her body. Jack pulled her to him and held her, trying not to cry himself and gently stroking the back of her head as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

There had been a kill, a family of six had come into the desert and took the route that they had been told would speed up their journey, instead they had been easily slaughtered by Jupiter's clan. The siblings had come like they always did to scavenge the dumped car.

Lucy gazed around uneasy from where she sat perched at the edge of the crater while Jack and Ruby had gone down there to look for anything to bring back with them, she hadn't gone down with them due to the fact it was a long way down into the crater and she didn't want to exhaust herself climbing back up afterwards and had opted for the easier simply watching from above.

Jack and Ruby returned empty handed and decided to take a break, sitting down next to their sister. They began to feel uneasy, even Ruby could tell that something was wrong and made little whimpering noises. Jack looked around, spotting someone over in the hills, watching them. He knew that that person was most likely not alone; he also knew that they seriously had to get of here, but Lucy wouldn't be able to run away if needed.

He weighed their options, knowing that ditching Lucy and helping Ruby escape would be the easiest thing to do; she would probably be dead in a few days anyway what was the point of risking his life for something who would die soon? Right that was the plan, he decided that he would grab Ruby and run, not looking back to see what would happen.

Looking down at his sisters he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it, they way that Ruby were clinging to Lucy scared, it almost broke his heart. He knew right then he would rather die himself than abandon his sister.

Lucy watched as the person, or people, climbed further down the hills and her first thought was that they were going to die, just like the rest of their family had. She supposed they would kill Jack straight away and possibly keep Ruby for a sex slave or something disgusting like that. She remembered how Linda, her aunt had been captured by Hades; she refused to die like that, to be raped by a clan of hideous men and then murdered.

Ruby wasn't exactly sure what was happening, she only knew something was deeply wrong here and both her older brother and sister were getting more and more scared.

"Take Ruby and go" Jack instructed glancing Lucy before staring back to the hills, slowly taking his knife from it's usual place on his belt. She looked back at him confused.

"What? You ain't comin' with us?" she asked worriedly, hoping that she was wrong with what she had heard him say.

"I'll keep 'em busy so you can git to Jupiter's place" he said, not once taking his eyes away from the slowly approaching people. Lucy knew that if he stayed he would be killed, she wouldn't let that happen, she didn't want to lose anyone else.

"We're not leaving!" she hissed at him, standing up beside him and holding onto his arm tightly, ready to stop him by clinging onto him so he wouldn't be able to move. Ruby seemed to catch onto the idea of what her brother was going to do and mimicked her older sister and clang onto Jack, with her small arms securely around his waist.

"Not go, want Jackie" she wailed as tears started to spill from her large eyes and pressed her face into his side. Jack was desperate to get rid of them, knowing that the people were coming ever closer, if they waited any longer they didn't have the slightest chance of escaping, without giving it a second thought he slashed the knife at Lucy's face, trying to scare them away.

Lucy screeched letting go of him and backing away, she brought her hand up to her cheek and stared blankly at the bright red liquid that covered her fingers. Ruby stood beside her sister suddenly frightened of her brother, why did he do that?

"No fight!" she cried waving her arms around frantically trying to get their attention but neither of them even looked at her, Jack growled at them before jabbing the blood stained knife in their direction, narrowly missing Lucy as she backed off, she grabbed Ruby's hand then turned and ran.

* * *

It wasn't long before Lucy had slowed to a halt, leaning doubled over pressing her palms against her knees for support, Ruby tugged at her arm furiously, terrified of stopping and being caught.

"No stop!" she cried, knowing that they were still far away from Jupiter's territory and needed to get away from members of Hades' clan that were most likely after them. Lucy nodded and straightened up trying to force her body to move forward, but unfortunately a painful cough rumbled up from her chest causing her to sink down to the ground on her knees with both of her hands clasped over her mouth. Ruby obviously knew at this point that something was wrong with her sister but was too frightened to care really and just wanted to get both of them to safety. She grabbed her sister's hand pulling them away from her face trying to make her stand but let go seeing that they were covered in blood. Ruby stared horrified as blood pooled out of Lucy's mouth, running down her neck and staining her clothing.

Hearing the voices of strange men approaching she panicked even more and simply ran, leaving Lucy behind. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, not daring to look back once. She saw a coyote den and quickly crawled into the small hole, breathing heavily and shaking with fear. Ruby pressed her hands tightly against her ears trying to block out the horrific sound of her sister screaming and a man yelling excitedly.

"Chameleon! I got the bitch!" he yelled happily to someone else.

* * *

Hansel stared blankly, watching his older and much stronger brother Stabber who looked thoroughly satisfied, pulling his trousers back up and buckling the belt tightly.

Another brother of his, Chameleon walking over and blankly stared at the person lying on the ground before taking another bite of the human arm he was eating, which had been cut from that weird kid they had just killed.

Chameleon interestedly prodded the girl on the sandy ground with his foot, looking for a reaction, he wasn't exactly sure if the girl was completely conscious as she wasn't attempting to move anymore even though she was defiantly still alive, when she didn't move he merely shrugged to himself and walked back off to see where his father had gone to.

Stabber glanced at their departing brother and then back to Hansel with a smirk on his face, out of all of them Hansel was always the 'black sheep' in the family, never wanting to kill people for no apparent reason whatsoever, he didn't even rape woman! Stabber was almost certain that his youngest brother was the stupidest person in the world.

"Hey, you finish her off" he told Hansel smirking evilly, it seemed to take a few moments for his brother to notice that he was being ordered to do something and also to think about what it meant he would have to do, he stared sadly at the girl on the ground before shaking his head.

"Yer gonna do it or I'll tell papa" Stabber said simply knowing that his brother wouldn't want Hades to be mad at him, hell Hades was always angry with him and disobeying an order would make him indeed very pissed.

"Stabber! Git yer ass 'ere now!" they heard their father calling, Stabber gave his brother once last glare before forcing a knife into his hand and muttering at him to kill her before stomping off.

Hansel looked back at the girl, feeling sorry for her. He knelt down beside her and placed a large hand on her smaller ones that were bounded with rope behind her back. He knew he shouldn't do this and that his family would be angry with him but he didn't want to kill someone, making sure that no one was watching he quickly cut through the rope with the knife and pulled the girl up to her feet.

He struggled to hold her up as she didn't want to seem to stand that or she wasn't strong enough do to so, he didn't know. He noticed that she was muttering something and strained his ears to here.

"Where Ruby go…? Is she dead?"" he heard her say quietly, over and over as if she wasn't aware of what was happening around her anymore. Hansel held onto her shoulders making sure she wouldn't fall over, trying to get her to stand properly on her own.

"Little girl ran away" he said, he had seen Ruby running away but didn't tell anyone, knowing that they would only try to kill her. Lucy looked up at him and he immediately saw the anguish and pain in her eyes but along with a small spark of hope now that she knew her sister was still alive.

"She go that way" Hansel told her, pointing in the direction that he had earlier seen Ruby running in, Lucy nodded slightly and started staggering forward, trying not to fall over from exhaustion. Hansel watched her, he guessed that she wouldn't live very long, but he did feel better about it if he wasn't the cause of her death. Taking one last glance at her, he turned around and walked away to find his family.

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet. Ruby shifted forward a little, coming closer to the entrance of the hole. She peered out trying to stop herself from crying anymore so that no one would hear her and wiped at her red sore and damp eyes with the back of her hand, snivelling quietly.

She sat there in the hot sand and began to cry again, she was completely alone and she was sure that her brother and sister were dead, she remembered what her parents had told her about death, its when someone goes to sleep but never wake up again and then they leave their body. She hoped that her parents would come and save her, yes, they were probably on their way right now. Ruby decided that she would wait for them to come and find her, and then take her back to their old home back in that cave and everything would be alright, maybe Jack and Lucy were already there, waiting for her.

She wrapped her arms around herself, desperately wanting her teddy bear to hold but she had left it back at the shed earlier that morning before they had left.

When bad things like this used to happen, her daddy and uncles always sorted everything out and her mother was always there to make her feel better with her kind words and cuddles.

Ruby saw a person slowly coming towards her, when she saw that it was a woman her first thought that if was her mother, she jumped up and ran towards the person ready to embrace her. As she came closer she saw that it was in fact Lucy, Ruby slowed to a stop and stared fearfully at her sister.

Lucy's dress had once again been torn apart in place, exposing a lot of her body but the worst thing was the large stain of blood that soaked her clothing over her privet area and the blood that stained the inside of her legs, along with the blood that seeped out of the many cuts that covered her arms and face.

"… Lucy you hurt!? Want me go get Big-Mama?!" she asked worriedly as Lucy stopped in front of her, breathing heavily and looking as if she were to drop down any moment. Silently Lucy took a hold of her little sister's hand and began leading her towards Jupiter's mines, which wasn't far at all now, all she had to do was get Ruby there and then she could give up to death.

Lucy knew that if she were to go to sleep now she most likely wouldn't wake up, she could feel it, her body was finally giving up and her internal organs were probably starting to pack up, but she wouldn't give up until she knew that Ruby was safe, even if that meant handing her over to those cannibals she had hated for so long.

A weak smile appeared on her face seeing the hills of her home, even though it was becoming increasingly hard for her to breath and she could hardly keep her eyes open anymore. They stopped at the base of the cliffs, Lucy knowing that there was no way on earth she could manage climbing up there and decided to go here. Her legs buckled causing her to fall down, which to her was a welcomed relief of being able to lie down, even though the sand was scorching hot.

Goggle and Pluto soon appeared, most likely seeing what was happening and came to investigate. Goggle knelt down beside Ruby and Lucy, looking worriedly at the older of the two.

Lucy stared at them silently; her body in agony and her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would explode, knowing that Ruby was safe she let herself give in sleep and closed her eyes for the final time.

* * *

Ruby grew up in Jupiter's clan, when she discovered where they're food came from she refused to eat it and Jeb still kindly supplied her with food. Over the years she came to love her new family, even Lizard to some extent, but it she knew they could never replace her real family.

She felt terrible for her sister, she had been suffering all that time and she never knew until she illness took her life and she wished that she hadn't run away and left her behind, even if there was nothing else she could have done.

She hated the fact that her new family murdered innocent people and now could see why her siblings had hated them so much.

Walking into a room in one of the houses in the Test Village, she smiled down at the cooing baby that lay on the table, it was so sweet, she couldn't possibly let them kill it. She made sure that no one was looking before she picked it up, intent on returning it to it's father and then helping him escape, it was what her family would do after all, they weren't at all like these monsters.

* * *

_**Cybil kitty**_- There all done! I hope you didn't mind ho long it was. I sort of made Hades and his family the bad guys here, but I actually really like Hades (No where as much as Lizard or Goggle but he's still cool) and after reading the graphic novel I do feel sorry for him.

Also I was really crying when I was writing the bit where Ruby is on her own and wants her family to come find her, I was in tears!

So anyway PLEASE REVIEW! I need them after all of that… **(collapses from exhaustion)**


End file.
